Adventures of Classic Sonic: The Piko Piko Hammer
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Amy is having the trouble of not helping her teammates with battles. But one day, a mysterious and eerie voice calling her. This story will tell how Amy got her signature hammer; the Pikko Pikko Hammer, its existence, its origins, and her purpose to have it.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of Classic Sonic: The Piko Piko Hammer

By MatchMaker Amethyst

My summer has finally come. This fanfiction will be used as my celebration and happiness for the long wait. I'm, finally free from the immature and loud-voiced peers of my classes.

Sonic the Hedgehog: He's in his classic form and is 12 years old. He has the same personality. He's the leader of the Original Team Sonic. He's best friends with Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray. He has a rivalry with Knuckles but has a massive competition with Mighty. Sonic has an open crush on Amy, and he's in a love triangle with her and Mighty. He flirts with Amy by nicknaming her 'Rosy the Rascal' or sing and play songs for her.

Miles 'Tails' Prower: He's in his classic form and is 5 years old. He has the same personality. He's the brains of the Original Team Sonic. He can be a bit jealous of Amy getting Sonic's attention the most. He and Ray would work together on his inventions and are equal partners. He can be annoyed of Sonic's actions on winning Amy. He has a crush on Eggette Robotnik; which leaves his friends confused.

Amy Rose: She's in her classic form and is 9 years old. She has the same personality. She's the only girl and backbone of the Original Team Sonic. She can be naïve, which explains she never noticed Sonic, Mighty, and Metal Sonic's feelings. But she does have a secret crush on Sonic. She's secretly bffs with Eggette.

Knuckles the Echidna: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the brawn of the Original Team Sonic. He's the guardian of the Master Emerald, but he does have time to hang out with his friends. He's very jealous that Mighty's rivalry is bigger to Sonic than his.

Mighty the Armadillo: He's in his classic form and is 13 years old. He has the same personality. He's the powerhouse of the Original Team Sonic. He has an open crush on Amy and has huge love rivalry with Sonic's affections for Amy.

Ray the Flying Squirrel: He's in his classic form and is 10 years old. He has the same personality. He's the peacemaker of the Original Team Sonic. He helps Tails with his inventions and is equal partners with him. He's annoyed by Mighty's actions on winning Amy.

Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik: He's in his classic form, and he's the same personality. He's the archenemy of Sonic. He's the father of Eggette Robotnik. He cares about his daughter and knows she'll be the perfect heir to his Eggman Empire.

Eggette Omeletta Ovoid Robotnik: Her appearance is in martinsaenz1996 from DeviantArt. She's the daughter of Eggman and Katella(from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog tv series). She's a spoiled girl; who's about 5½ years old. She wants to be adored and lavished with attention. She'll do anything to be better than everyone else. But she's secretly best friends with Amy. She can be helpful and sweet to Amy when they hang out. She notices Tails' crush on her, but she's so confused why does he like her.

Metal Sonic: He's in his classic form and has the same personality. He can get jealous of Eggette's appreciation she gets from Eggman. He has a crush on Amy. He kidnaps her without Eggman's permission and notification.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I Can't Help it

Sonic is on the beach playing his guitar. He plays 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley. Tails is drawing pictures of Eggette while listening to Sonic's music. Mighty is smelling a pink rose as Ray sleeps and Knuckles sunbath. Then Sonic sings to the song,

_"__Wise men say only fools rush in _(Sonic's adopted Animal Family surrounds him.)

_But I can't help falling in love with you. _(Then they hum to his song.)

_Shall I stay _(Sonic then thinks about Amy.)

_Would it be a sin _(He dreams about his and Amy's modern versions.)

_If I can't help falling in love with you. _(He sees them; kissing while wearing as a sign they're boyfriend and girlfriend.)

_Like a river flows surely to the sea. _(Tails draw him and Eggette at candlelight dinner.)

_Darling so it goes _(He then draws himself giving flowers to her.)

_Some things are meant to be. _(Then draws him; wrapping his tails around Eggette.)

_Take my hand, take my whole life too _(Mighty continue smelling the rose.)

_For I can't help falling in love with you _(He then imagines him in a boat rowing while Amy is at the other end of it.)

_Like a river flows surely to the sea. _(Ray then gets tired of hearing Sonic's song.)

_Darling so it goes _(He then put on earmuffs to not heat it and goes back to sleep.)

_Some things are meant to be. _(Knuckles then notices hearts surrounding Sonic, Tails and Mighty.)

_Take my hand, take my whole life too _(He then nods his head in no position.)

_For I can't help falling in love with you _(He then wears earplugs and continues sunbathing.)

_For I can't help falling in love with you" _(When Sonic finishes singing, he then sighs in romance.)

Then Amy came with a tray of milkshakes and said, "hi, boys. I made milkshakes for everyone."

When Knuckles and Ray take off their noise-canceling devices, they said along with Sonic, Tails and Mighty, "wow! Really? Thanks, Amy. They look yummy. Good for our summer day."

Once Team Sonic drinks their shakes, Amy sits next to Sonic; which made him blush and smile in joy. Mighty gets jealous and sits next to on the other side of Amy.

"Yo, Mighty! You finish with your shake? Let's have a tough guy contest! Woo-hoo! Tough boy," Knuckles with excitement.

"Yeah-yo! Let's get on! Watch me, Amy," Mighty goes to Knuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Hammer of Pikko Pikko

As Mighty and Knuckles wrestle each other, Ray and Tails cheer for them. As Amy watches them, Sonic tries to get his arm around her. But then she leans on his chest; which made him blush so hard and smiled. "Hey, Sonic. What's the Hammer of Pikko Pikko," Amy asks.

"It's a rare and all-powerful weapon created by the ancient Pikko tribe. The Pikkos believed that the powers of love and friendship are what give them unstoppable strength. Their leader; Pikko Pikko, lost his dearest wife to death. So, with his love for her and combine with her soul; he created the Pikko Pikko Hammer. But it was so powerful that great evils try to use it. So, the Pikkos hid the Hammer in this very island. Only one with a pure heart could handle and have such power."

"As always, Sonic. You tell the best stories."

"Oh, I'm just not good at only that."

Sonic place his hand underneath Amy's chin, as Amy is confused about what he's going to do. He was about to kiss her until Mighty yelled, "watch out, Sonic! Coming through!"

Mighty lands on Sonic to prevent him from kissing Amy. Then Sonic pushes him off of himself and starts a rage,

"Hey, you did that on purpose!"

As Sonic and Mighty argue, Amy then heard a whispery and eerie voice saying,

_"The one with eyes that shines with light_

_Whose mind know what's wrong and right_

_The one that has the beauty of a rose_

_This person whose heart so pure is the one that it chose."_

Then Amy stands with her eyes glowing pink; she slowly follows the voice. Then Ray quickly notice her leaving and said, "guys! What's wrong with Amy? Where's she going?!"

Then the others see her disappearing into the jungle of the island. "Rosy! Amy, wait," Sonic, runs after her.

"Come on, guys. We got to follow her," said Mighty, leading others to aid Sonic.

"Every day is getting always getting stranger by the second," said Tails.

"Well, welcome to my world," said Knuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Lost Temple of the Pikko Pikko Hammer

Eggman, Eggette and Metal Sonic are in the jungle of the island. "Daddy! We've been looking for that blasted temple everywhere. Can we call it; quits," Eggette asking from tiredness.

"Patience, my child. The temple is where The Hammer of Piko Piko has sealed away. Any luck, Metal," said Eggman.

"Negative…Wait… Mysterious voice … Activate Heat Sensors," Metal Sonic, activating his heat sensors.

He shows Eggman and Eggette a monitor on his head, and it shows Amy with glowing pink eyes following the voice that's calling her.

"Amy?! There's something wrong with her. Her eyes never glow like that," Eggette in worry.

"Metal, tell us what she's hearing" Eggman asking.

Then Metal Sonic plays a recording of what Amy hears, _"The one with eyes that shines with light_

_Whose mind know what's wrong and right_

_The one that has the beauty of a rose_

_This person whose heart so pure is the one that it chose."_

"It's the voice of the Hammer. It's calling Sonic's girlfriend. She'll lead us straight to it," Eggman laughs with joy.

But when he and Eggette notice the rest of Classical Team Sonic chasing after Amy. Eggette says with annoyance, "oh, great! Her circus troop of friends is at her tail. And worse, the two-tailed fox is with them. What we do now?"

"Good thing, my daughter. I always have a plan b."

Back with Amy, she continues walking through the jungle in a trance as her friends are shouting for her to stop. Then she stands still when she comes across an ancient temple in a clearing. There's a tall door that leads down to the underground that has a carving of the Piko Piko Hammer. In front of its entrance, there's a stone floor with a circle in the middle of it. When Amy gain conscience, her eyes turn back to normal. She then gets curious about where she's at. So, she walks around until he hears Sonic screaming, "Amy! Rosy the Rascal! Ames! Where are you?!" When Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray catches up to her, they were so tired from chasing her that they fell on their faces of exhaustion.

"Amy… I'm so happy that we caught up with you," said Mighty, stands up to hug her.

"Yeah, you lost your senses that I went to hyper speed," said Sonic, throws his arms on Amy for a hug.

They both blush with a simple smile until Mighty says to cut their hug; short, "where in the South Island is this place?"

Everyone looked around the place and were at the interest of the temple of Pikko Pikko Hammer.

Then Tails says with thought, "This temple must be over a century-year-old. Could this be…?! It's impossible…!"

"Tails, come on! Tell us what this place is and why Amy brought us here," Knuckles asking.

Then Ray replied for Tails, "what he's trying to say that this place is the Lost Temple of the Pikko Pikko Hammer. So, the legend is true. The Pikkos once lived on this island until the great Mobian Flood. It killed millions of their lives, meaning no survivors. Some believed their spirits were reincarnated as animals of the island."

Then the voice that Amy followed said,

_"The one with eyes that shines with light_

_Whose mind know what's wrong and right_

_The one that has the beauty of a rose_

_This person whose heart so pure is the one that it chose."_

But this time, the entire team heard it as continue saying it. Then the circle on the floor turn out to be a hatch, and it lifts up a pillar that holds a pair of gold rings. Then the voice says again,

_"__The one it chose that the smile bring brighter springs_

_Unlock the temple with the golden rings."_

When Amy grab the rings, they wrap themselves on her wrists. Then a light came from the rings and shine on the door of the temple. _"__Proceed, O New Owner of the Sacred Hammer."_

"Well, I do want to help my friends fight on the battlefield. Ok then," said Amy.

"Wait, Amy. We're not even sure if that voice is trusting," Mighty preventing.

"Mighty, I want to help in battle. I want to fight off enemies with you."

This made him blush and smile while nodding yes to enter. But the moment gets cut short when Eggman's Badniks appear.

"Oh, come on! Why can't I have a moment with her," Mighty yells in anger.

"Maybe the both of you were never meant to be," Sonic tease.

"Enough bricking over a girl and start fighting on robots," Knuckles exclaiming while fighting off the Badniks.

As Team Sonic fight them off, only Amy watch the battle. But then she screams in fear when Metal Sonic picks her up and puts her on his shoulder.

"Metal Sonic," Ray exclaim with surprise.

"Hey! Let go of her," Sonic yelling.

He was about to help Amy but gets caught with the Badniks. He and the rest watch Amy gets taken away from Metal Sonic into the temple. Then Eggman and Eggette appeared on their Egg-moblies.

"Thank you for opening the door for us. Hohohoho," Eggman tauntingly.

"Is that Eggette?! Hi, my omelet," Tails happily waves at her with his tails shape into a heart.

"You can not have her. Let's go, my dear."

Then the two enter the temple to follow Metal Sonic. As Sonic and his guys finish off the bots, Mighty says, "we got to get Amy before Eggman gets away with his new plan."

"Eggman must be after the Hammer- what's it called again," Knuckles asks.

"The Pikko Pikko Hammer… Eggman must want it to have incredible power, so he can use it to conquer Mobius. Let's go," said Sonic, leading the way to the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Trails to the Hammer

Metal Sonic still carries Amy on his shoulder. Eggette walks close to them and whispers to Amy, "I'm sorry about this."

Eggman stands close to his daughter as they continue forward into the temple with a torch in the right hand. Then they came across a giant Grandiflora Rose. The voice that called Amy says,

_"__To worthy for the Hammer you wish to see_

_Pass all the trials of three."_

Then the rose begins to form vines that similar to tentacles. Metal Sonic puts Amy down; gently to fight it. But the rose was too powerful than Metal that it quickly catches him in its vines. Then it grabs Eggette as she screams in fear. Eggman was about to shoot the plant with a laser gun. But he gets caught by the plant's vines as well.

Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray arrive. They find Metal, Eggman, and Eggette in the grasp of plant, and Amy stands in front of it.

Tails hesitate and saying, "Eggette! I'll save you!"

But Sonic stops him and says, "don't move! It possibly has a vision based on motion."

The vines start to point at Amy. Sonic then changes his mind, so he and Mighty prepare to protect her. But they stop she takes out a small sack of pure soil from her pockets. The vines take them and put it in the flower's mouth. Then vines let go of its captors and made a purring sound to let Amy know that it's thanking her.

"Poor giant rose, it never has good plant food for a long time. No wonder it was cranky," said Amy.

Then a door to the next trail opens, and Eggman quickly calls Badniks to distract Sonic and his pals. Then Metal Sonic takes Amy to follow Eggman and Eggette to the next trail as her teammates fight their way to support them.

Eggman, Eggette, and Metal Sonic enter to the trail two room as Metal carries Amy on his arms. He then pulls out a red rose to her. But she was too scared to accept it. The next trail room contains a giant liger; growling in anger. Metal puts Amy down to fight it, but he, Eggman and Eggette get stepped on it. It stares at Amy with his left paw up. Amy slowly went closer to liger. In its left leg, she finds a thorn on it. She carefully and quickly takes the throne out. The liger then licks Amy to thank her.

Then a door to the last trail room opens. Once the liger gets off of Metal, Eggman, and Eggette, Metal Sonic picks up Eggman and Eggette. Then he flies to Amy, picks her up, and carries the people he's holding to final trail room. Then Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray enter the 2nd trail room. Sonic then blurts out, "I swear if we fight robots again, I'm going to curse until my heart stops beating!"

"Woah, Sonic! You can't curse; Tails and Ray are here." Knuckles in shock.

Once the boys see the giant liger, it looks at them; straight at their eyes. Ray then shutters in fear, "That's one giant liger."

"At least, it's not a robot. Right?" Mighty sweats in fear as the creature put its nose in front of the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Pikko Pikko Hammer/The Final Trail

In the final room, there's a statue that looks like the modern Sonic except he's wearing armor in shape as hearts. And the Pikko Pikko Hammer is in stone. Once Metal Sonic, Eggman, Eggette and Amy enter the room, Metal lets them go and holds Amy by her waist. Then Eggman says with malicious joy, "at last, the Hammer of Pikko Pikko. Once I get a hold of it, the world will be mine."

Then Eggman walks to it as Eggette says to Amy, "I'm so sorry, Amy. But I can't say no to my dad."

"I know, but I believe Sonic will put a stop to it."

Then the giant liger enters the room with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray on its back. Then once the boys jump off, Sonic says a smirk, "not so fast, Eggman! As long as my friends and I are around, Mobius will never be yours."

"Sonic! Mighty! Guys, you're here just in time," Amy exclaims with a smile.

"What?! Eggette! Metal Sonic! Stop them," Eggman commands before slowly grabbing the Hammer.

"You guys take care of Metal Sonic. I'll take care of Eggette," Tails happily runs to her. She then runs off while he chases her with hearts in his eyes and his hands to grab.

Metal then puts Amy down to fight Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty and Ray. As they fight, Amy runs off to stop Eggman. But he touches the Hammer; he gets electrocuted from it. For the result of the Hammer being touch by Eggman, the statue comes to life. Then it reveals that it was the voice calling Amy. Then it says,

_"__You are not the chosen one_

_You will perish to your doom."_

Once Tails hugs Eggette with romance and Metal stops fighting his enemies, everyone notices the living statue.

Original Team Sonic except Amy fights the statue, and she hides near the Hammer. She then quivers in fear and says, "I got to do something. I got to help my friends." Then the rings she wearing starts to glow when they are near the Hammer. So with courage, she grabs the handle of the Hammer. Then she, the bracelets on her wrists and the Hammer glowed with pink light. The light was so bright that it caught everyone's attention. Then Amy pulls the Hammer out of its stone.

Then she hits the floor with her hammer. It causes the level to create a large crack. As the statue falls into the abyss, it says, _"at long last, I can rest. Use the Hammer justly and wisely, O new owner."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Amy and her Hammer

Sonic and Mighty are so impressed by Amy's new weapon. Eggman, Knuckles, Tails, and Ray were in shock of how strong she is with the hammer. Eggette and Metal Sonic are at awe of the scene. Once Amy jumps over the crack on the floor, Sonic goes up to her and says, "Amy Rose, you impress me too much."

But when Mighty pushed him out of the way, he holds Amy's hand and said, "you're so brave, Amy. No wonder the Hammer chose you."

"Enough of this foolishness, give me the hammer," said Eggman, trying to grab it. But Amy hits him with it so hard that he flew into the air and out of the temple. Then Metal Sonic flew off with Eggette in his arms.

"Call me, Eggette! Call me," Tails, flirty make a calling phone hand sign.

Then the temple is about to collapse and Ray said, "I suggest we leave this temple before we're buried alive."

Then liger appeared, picks up Team Sonic with its mouth and jumps out of the temple that Eggman created. Once it takes them to the entrance of the temple, the temple collapse altogether. Then the creature put them down and runs off.

"Thank you, Mister Liger," Amy waving goodbye.

"What a day. I got a hug and a moment with Eggette. And not forget the fact that Amy got a new weapon and she'll be able to help us out at a battle," said Tails.

"Let's head back to Sonic's hut for victory ice cream."

"Alright, Rosy. Can you get mine as strawberry," Sonic flirting.

At Sonic's hut, the team each has an ice cream cone. Once Sonic got close to Amy, he sits next to her and tries to put his arm around her. Then he notices Amy's face is blushing and he says, "Amy, you ok?"

Then Amy kiss his cheek and said, "I forgot to thank you for saving me at the time we met."

Sonic smiles blush and put his hand on his face where Amy kissed. He leans on her and said, "you're welcome. And I'm sure we're going to have fun we fight the enemy; together."

Mighty saw and heard everything. His jealousy and rage made his ice cream melt, even the cone. Tails and Ray are to busy eating their ice cream to notice anything. But Knuckles see Mighty's rage and says, "Oh, boy. This is going to get serious. By the way, I wonder where Eggman land at?"

At Eggman's home base, Eggman comes through the roof of his bedroom and land on his bed. Metal Sonic and Eggette came into his room to check on him. As Metal tend his aid, Eggette texts on her phone. She's texting Amy, "bestie, you ready for our big sleepover on Friday?" THE END


End file.
